


let me melt into you

by orphan_account



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Gen, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Boys, dongmyeong is a softie, so is giwook. he just doesn't wanna show it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: giwook huffs at the feeling of his bed dipping down because of the additional weight being put on it. "what're you doin' " he questions, words slurred and slow in his half asleep state.





	let me melt into you

**Author's Note:**

> i just started stanning onewe about a few weeks before their debut and i'm still trying to grasp how all the members act, what their personalities are like, and such so if giwook and dongmyeong seem out of character, i'm really sorry!!

giwook knows it's too early to be awake whenever he feels the metal frame of the shared bunk bed shake and quiver. the ladder to the top bunk trembles and squeaks not even a second later. for a moment giwook thinks he may be having a weird dream until he hears the soft patter of sock-covered feet hitting the floor. it seems that dongmyeong is awake which isn't all that surprising to him because the hardly older brunet sometimes gets up to get a bottle of water in the wee hours of the morning; whatever he's up for the younger can't find it in himself to care. so the maknae just rolls back over onto his stomach with every intention to go back to sleep. his best friend seems to have other plans for him though.

the sleepy boy tries to ignore the fact that he hears dongmyeong pitter patter his way to the side of his bed. he also tries to ignore the fact that he can feel the other boy looking at him. he refuses to acknowledge him right now. he's too tired to deal with whatever it is that the other is planning to do. he's honestly too tired to deal with anything. he just wants to go back to sleep. if he keeps ignoring him, maybe he can manage to fall back asleep.

"giwook"

...or not.

"giwook," dongmyeong whispers once more and even though it's probably a rude thing to do, giwook continues to ignore him. it falls silent once more which would've made the teen think the brunet had gone away if it weren't for the fact that he didn't hear him walk away. he also hadn't heard him climb back up to the top bunk. unfortunately he knows his best friend all to well so he definitely knows that he isn't going away without being acknowledge. he's proven to be correct when he hears him come closer to his bed and feels him press his knees against the mattress. so much for going back to sleep.

giwook huffs at the feeling of his bed dipping down because of the additional weight being put on it. "what're you doin' " he questions, words slurred and slow in his half asleep state. the other's apparent hesitation is enough to make him roll onto his back and crack an eye open to look at him. dongmyeong is a sight to behold in all of his sleepy glory; puffy cheeks, half-lidded tired eyes, messy and tangled hair, and dressed in an old band tee - giwook has definitely been looking for that - with loose basketball shorts. what really catches giwook's attention though is how tense and on edge he looks. the dark haired boy can hardly meet his eyes and looks two seconds away from crying.

despite wanting him to go away only mere seconds ago, giwook immediately becomes concerned. "what happened? what's wrong," he manages to keep the tone of worry out of his voice in case dongmyeong is playing some dumb joke on him. he watches as the seemingly upset boy opens his mouth before closing it, pursing his lips into a thin line. the tired teen watches as his friend swallows thickly and fiddles with the frayed hem of the tee shirt. seeing dongmyeong struggle to voice what's wrong is never a fun thing to witness. 

"couldn't sleep. is it okay if i lay with you," he whispers, his voice wavering. there's hesitation in the question and it's obvious that being restless isn't the only thing that's bothering him but giwook isn't one to push and pry. instead of asking anymore questions, the bassist scoots over, lifting up his blanket, inviting dongmyeong to join him. the barely older wastes no time in getting under the cover and laying beside him. he also wastes no time in cuddling up to giwook; an arm gets thrown over his stomach, legs tangled with his, and dongmyeong's head resting on his chest.

any other time giwook would've pushed him away before he could even attempt to touch. he may even have just taken some time to ease into such affection but he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing now. not when dongmyeong seems to need this. he doesn't mind affection if it's helping the other. so he lets his best friend melt into his embrace. 

it's silent as the dark haired teens bask in each other's gentle holds. dongmyeong is quiet as he reaches for one of giwook's hands; a small smile threatening to turn up the corners of the younger's mouth as he starts to play with his fingers. instead of doing anything giwook just opts for watching the older. it's obvious he's calming down as he laces his fingers with giwook's and takes his time to admire the fading, chipped polish that decorates his nails. "you should let me repaint your nails," the older suddenly voices causing giwook to hum softly.

"sounds like a good idea to me."

he has nothing sarcastic or playful to say. just soft hums and sweet agreements for the once upset boy. the wide, eye closing smile he gets in return is worth it. "okay," dongmyeong whispers before he buries his face in the crook of giwook's neck, still absentmindly playing with his fingers. the two seem to settle into each other like a necklace clasp and chain. 

giwook has never been a very affectionate or touchy person but for dongmyeong, it's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is shit but i hope you enjoyed it anyways!!


End file.
